1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reservation apparatus receives from a client terminal an operation reservation instruction that includes a desired operation finishing time of a multi function peripheral, estimates an operation starting time on the basis of an operation time past record of a user, informs it to the client terminal, and keeps the multi function peripheral in an operation prohibition state from the operation starting time until receiving a release instruction.
Further, when receiving a usage reservation request, an image forming apparatus sets usage reservation, and changes to a usage prohibition status from a timing when the reserving person's usage turn comes until a release instruction is inputted.
However, in the aforementioned technique, when the reserved usage turn or the operation stating time point of an operation reservation comes, the image forming apparatus automatically changes to an operation prohibition status, and then until the reserving person releases this status, the image forming apparatus remains not in use.
For example, if the reserving person is not at a location of the image forming apparatus when the operation starting time point of the operation reservation comes, the image forming apparatus remains not in use until the reserving person comes to the location of the image forming apparatus, even if another user wants to use it.
In addition, if another user than the reserving person starts to use the image forming apparatus right before the operation stating time point of the operation reservation, this another user's usage is interrupted in a short time.
In such a case, this another user feels inconvenience.
Further, if another user than the reserving person starts to use the image forming apparatus right before the operation stating time point of the operation reservation, then after this another user's usage is interrupted and it takes some time to remove a document set on the image forming apparatus, and consequently, the reserving person may not start to use the image forming apparatus at the operation starting time of the operation reservation, even if the reserving person is at the location of the image forming apparatus.
In such a case, the reserving user feels inconvenience.